


Puddles

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Carrying, Established Relationship, F/F, Knight and Lady, Royal/Retainer Ship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dumps tons of sugar on you, so cute you'll pass out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Forget laying a cape down over a puddle, Effie's not letting her lady's feet anywherenearthose things.





	Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem Fates, Effie/Elise: carrying bridal style - "Don't worry, I won't drop you."

"W-woah! Effie, I can still walk!" Elise yelped as her feet suddenly left the ground. She threw her arms around her retainer's neck for leverage, amazed at how Effie could still step so swiftly despite the added weight against her chest. "Honest, they're just a few puddles!"

"A knight doesn't let her lady get her feet wet." Effie smiled. "Don't worry, I won't drop you."

"Oh, I know _that_ ," Elise giggled. Effie could carry her on one shoulder and she knew she'd be safe, she'd seen the other girl lift entire tables without breaking a sweat. "But are you sure _you_ don't mind getting your feet wet?"

"Better me than you," Effie said, pulling Elise closer. "Besides, you're just getting over that flu half the army caught. If you get wet, you'll just get sick again."

"Oh, I will not," Elise said with a small pout. Granted, it _had_ been a pretty bad flu and she'd felt pretty terrible, and she knew she wasn't the only one being babied. At least Effie was letting her eat on her own, not like Camilla still trying to feed Takumi at every meal.

"Better safe than sorry." Effie tugged playfully at one of her pigtails. Elise smiled wryly, rolling her eyes.

"Look, Effie...it's not like I don't appreciate this! But I can just walk _around_..." she trailed off, remembering how the ground had looked that morning. "Okay, maybe I can't walk around them. But what if _you_ get sick from getting your feet all wet?"

"Not gonna happen." Effie smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "And if it does, I'll have the sweetest nurse in the army to take care of me." Elise smiled, cuddling closer, glad Effie had taken off her armor before they went into town. Maybe Effie _was_ going overboard, but deep down she liked the security of her girlfriend's arms, being so high above the puddles.

Puddles she hoped wouldn't be drying anytime soon.


End file.
